A Diffrent World
by yasyall23
Summary: Bella is a black student living in the ghetto of New York,Edward is an upper class white student at a diffrent school. Will the diffrences that brought them together tear them apart? First fanfiction be gental!Twilight Characters belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

I always saw life as somthing that should be cherished and although I never had much I knew I always had what I need,atleast thats what my grandmother would say. I love my grandmother very much she's so wise,my personal Mya Angelou and after my mother went to jail Grams was always there. I was more then happy to move in with Grams she lived alone in a brownstone in Brooklyn,New York right near Malcom X Blvrd...Malcom X,you mention that name to a black person they picture stability and strength you add Blvrd and they picture guns,gansters,and pimps. I hate walking around the corner to_ that place_ and being called by men old enough to be my daddy and boys young enough to be my brother.

It frightends me that one of those boys could possible be my brother but fear is somthing that I never exude it needs be kept inside where it belongs. Here the people feed off fear;the fear of having your house broke into, the fear of being raped, the fear of being killed. Despite these thing I still rep my city like no other and am proud that God gave the oppertunity to experience this life.

I also give credit for all those cat calls to my parents I am a spitting image of my mother and how my father use to look. Altough Iam short ,standing at 5'3 I have vulumbtus curves,with dark brown eyes that melt into my dark chocolate skin,short black hair like that of Laura Winsloe, and my lips are the highlight of my face. Through generations woman of my famlie are popular for thier walk and its somthing that isnt tought but more so inherated. I would hold my mothers hand and take notice of how men would watch her walk so I would follow her lead and soon at thirteen, when I hit puberty, boys aswell as men took notice of me.

However,Im not focused on that Im focused on gradution. Its my senior year at Timthytone High School and Ive been working very hard at keeping my grades up. Its not quite the middle of the year yet but I still feel like Im running out of time.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you ready?"

"For What?"

" nine week exam."

"Oh shit,I forgot about that."

Keren and I have been friends since childhood and it still amazes me how she's managed to get so far with such a low attention spanned. We walk through the dusty hallways at school as lockers slam and students yelled even to talk to the person next to them.

"Fuck you nigga!"

One kid pushes past us in the crowded hall almost tripping over his ,no lace, Adidas shoes. He pushes of of my closed locker as I walk up to it almost hitting me in the face.

"Watch where the fuck you going!" I shout at him,not that he was paying attention while running from a Mexican boy trying to Catch up with him.

"I think your to nice."I open my locker and turn to look at Keren.

"What do you mean,I screamed at him." I said

"Yes,yes you did but that's all you did if he had almost killed me-"

"He did not almost kill me he bumped in to me."

"Okay,bumped into me." She put air quotes around her words,using them incorrectly."I would have kicked his ass that boy wasn't nothn."

"First off you used the quotes wrong, senondly it was an accident and I think your to mean your so quick to beat some one down for little things."

I close my locker and we begin to walk down the hallway. Keran in her pink and blue baby fat ensemble and me in whatever decided to fit over my hips and double D chest.

"We live in the poorest neighborhood this side of New York com'n in third on the list after New Orlenes and that only cause things went upside down after Katrina hit. I'm not mean I've just adapted to my surroundings."

I stoped inthe middle of the way,staring at her,she stoped and turned towards me.

"What bitch?"

"Noth'n it's just crazy when you make sense." I smiled. She flicked me off and began walking into one of the class rooms. I followed behind.

"Thank you for making it on time Keren. I have no doubt that is the reason for it" Said

"No problem Mr.C." Keren slid into the desk while I slid into the one in front of her. Sucka,kiss, Biggie, these are the eligible words carved into the wood topped desk. _Ignorant_ is what I think. The bell rings and at least five other students waltz into the room about a minute later. No one takes notice of Mr. Chilites aggravated expression.

"Okay you know the routine;stuff of the desks,books on the floor and pencils in hand. If you need a pencil raise your hand and I'll be around to hand you one."

"I need a pencile!" Shoutes mike._Stupid_.

As soon as I am passed my test I begin to work. All the while Mr. Chilite is giving directions on what to do even though they're written at the top of each section,then again there are always those who don't have enough sense to actually read them. Forty five minutes,I have forty five minutes to finish a three page test with three essay questions and over eighty multiple choice. _Piece of cake_. However,I can sense the un -easiness's of everyone else around me and it makes me fell bad for them,but hey what are you gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

I hate waking up in the Morining but love where I wake up,my room. Actually my room could constitute as its own apparent and I designed it this way for the purpose of not having to see my parents everyday. Comes equipped with a living room,bathroom,and bedroom,I didn't have room for a kitchen so I still have to see my parents in the morning. That horr of a mother and ass of a father I have provided me with so much still they have no need to work out their own issues andd spend every day caught up in thier own minds. My father is an executive owning an accounting firm and having a few goood investments. My mother is a home body who lounges in the sun an runs around with her boyfriend my father dosen't know about.

"Master Edward its time to awaken."

"Yes,thank you Jasper please inform my father I'll be down in a minute."

"As you wish sir." I could hear Jasper,the butler,retriet from my door as I got ready to start the day. My closest is huge,full of every hollister shirt in America,even having some custom made arepostle and old Navy combos. I choose the blue old navy outfit,I look good in blue. After showering and changing I make my out into the hall and down the swirlig stairs ti the dining rooom.

"Good morning Master Edward there waiting for you."

"Good morning Rossa and thank you." I may be a little concided but I'm always polite.

"Ah the dead has arisen." Stated my father,while never looking up from his paper and sitting at the head of the table with my mother on the opposite end .

"Good morning darling." said my mother. I walk over,kiss her on the cheek and walk to the left center of the table to take my seat and begin eating waffles.

Every morning its the same silance exept for Carlises' ocassional sounds at the newspaper.

"So what are evry one plans for today?" Asked my father._This is new_.

"I'm probly just going to go shop today. Im rather sick of seeing the inside of this house and the kitchen could use some re-modleing. said my mother Esme.

Again silence.

"And you Edward?" Questioned my father.

"Umm,after school Im going to hang out with Emmet and Roselie and-"

"Thats nice son." I look at mother she only shakes her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright I've got to go, see you all tonight..." I raise from the table and turn to my father

"I Hope."

With that I was off and backing my volvo out of the paved driveway and into my high school parking lot about 20 miles from my house. The only reason I attended school everyday is because there is more to do here than at home. Besides that it's a private school so its about as elite as you can get hense the name of the school, Elite.

"Yo bro!"

"Could you be little more suttle." I asked Emmett

"I thought I was being Suttle."

"How did you even get into this type of school man." I said with laughter while walking into the class room.

"Good morning everyone If you'd please get out your books we'll get started."

I sit back in my chair and listen to about the first five minutes of lecture only to be distracted by a tap on the shoulder.

"So what happened with you and Tanya last night?" wispered Emmett

"What do mean?"

"You know what I mean man and I know that you two have had your eyes on ech other for a while."

Im never one to talk about my sex life much less my love life. When questions about either one arise I try my best to shrug them off.

"She's a nice girl just not mmy type.I'm-"

"Gentalman." said Mrs. Derr

I pretend to look in my book.

"I'm looking for...I don't know just not her,I guess."

"Hey man your Edwrad freakin Cullen you can have any chick you want just point and choose,I'll pick up whats left." Said Emmett.

I got back into the swing of the class.

"Alright now turn to page two forty five."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning staring at my self in the mirror_.I can't belive I'm going to do this_.I thought to myself. Of course when I told my grandmother she was thrilled saying how proud she is and that now I will defintly get into a good also commented on the bus route and said "It's a small price to pay for such a big future." However,it was diffrent story when I told Keren and Alice. They both agreed that they wish I'd say no but Alice gave me a congrats and left it at that. Keren had me on the phone all night warning me of that kind of place and how I better not change or we can't be home-girls any more. So here I am now waiting at the bus stop an hour erlier then I origanly wake up to catch an hour ride bus to go to a school that gets out an hour later than Timthytone high school.

A grey bus pulls up with a blue banner going acrosss the side reading Cullen Accounting._Catchy._As soon as I step on a male driver gives a perverted look and watches my butt after I drop in the coin and head to the back for some solitude.I have no books in hand or folders.,just me in a pair of babyphat shoes,not the rip offs Keren wears,and a red shirt with jeans and the half hour mark I've switched to a diffrent bus that was packed and give my seat up to a pregnant woman who was standing,thank good I didn't have to stand long and before I knew it we pulled up to the bus stop for me to exit and walk two blocks to the Elite High School.

how I would describe the school,it'shuge. From top to bottom the school is covered in brick that looks like it's just been built and has short bushes accompnying the I first step into the doors I enter a lobby,like that at a hospital, with a fountin in the middle.I walk to the front desk and inform the receptionist who I am she smiles and hands me three books and class schedule. Takeing notice of my puzzled expression about my first class she says "To your left."An to my left I go. There are a lot of white students here and some take the time to look at me like Im lost or somthing._Shit. _Triping over my feet books scatter to the floor and I kneel down in shame to retrieve them.

"Here,let me help you."

"Thanks I just..." I paused when I looked up and saw the stranger who was picking up my books and giving them to me.

"You just what." He asked. I contunuied to stare,the man was beautiful with gold eyes pale skin,frightning features, and a dazzling smile.I've never seen anyone quite like him. The stranger reached out his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

I'm,I'm Bella Swan." I relpied.

"Aw,so your the black student I've been getting text messages about."

"Excuse me." I said while we both stood on the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that,It's just that I'm well known around this school and people seem...intrueged by you I guess."

"Woundering around like a lost puppy migh have done the trick."I said. He chuckled and then asked to see my schedule,I handed it to him.

"We have first period together,I could escort you there if you'd like?"

"Um,yes,thank you." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

We begin walking down the hallways and I take notes on how much more diffrent this is from my old school;the halls have carpet,the students aren't screaming,and I see that the class rooms are a bit bigger as we stop in front of an open door way.

"Well this is it." He says "You can basicly sit anywhere you want." I smile back at him and he left me to go sit next to muscular student with dark hair. I'm not exacly the clingy type nor did I want him think I was so I chose a seat in the back of the class,furthest away from him. The bell rings and another girl is standing in the doorway eyeing everyone and comes to take her seat next to me. She was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes accompnied by red lips.

"Hi I'm Roslie." she says

"I'm Bella." I answer back

"Yep your defanitly the new girl,I can tell by how many people keep looking over the shoulders to stare back at you."

"Ah,greate."

"Don't be shy cause they wont be...whens your lunch period?"

"Um..." I pull out myclass schedule, she grabs it from my hands and says "You can sit with me and my friends."

"Okay,I guess,it's just that..."she looks at me,"never mind it's cool."

"Good,if you have any trouble finding the lunch room just ask someone they seem to have a general intrest in the new shiny toy."

It went on like this for four periods,either Im that inticing or the people at this school are really polite.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

"So?" asked Emmett

"So what?" I asked back. He looked at me suspiciously and I returned the look when I saw what he was eating,some green soup.

"What are you eating man."

"Hey don't try and change the subject what's up with that new girl I saw you talking too?"

I picked up my fork in an attempt to act non-shalant about it."Nothing she looked lost and I was raised better than to let a person wounder around an unfamiliar place."

Emmett leans in from accross the table and lowers his voice.

"Dammit man we've been friends for too long so I know when your putting the moves on some one especially the black chick."

I stop playing with my food and lean in to the center with Emmett.

"I'm not putting the moves on anyone."

"Bull Shit!" He shouts. I relax in my chair,cross my arms, and wait for his rebuttal."Your back on the market and are telling me that the idea of being with a girl like that isn't the least bit tempting not to mention maybe even a little...erotic?"

"Erotic?I'm sorry are we talking about dating or sex?" I ask.

"Both. An it would probably have a hand in pissing off at least one of your parents,like Guess who's coming to dinner the sequel."I laugh at that.

"Look, as of right now I have no interest in her or getting to know anything about her."

"Well you better change your mind." Says Emmett.

"An whys that."

"Cause here comes Roslie with Miss Erotic in tow." I look to my left and sure enough there she is with Emmetts brown skin,pretty eyes,round breast,and takes a seat across from me next to Roslie,Emmett gives me a quick knowing glance with a sly smile.I turn my attention to our guest.

"Hi Bella,it's nice seeing you again."

"Hi Edward." She appears to be more collected then the our first encounter.

"Oh,you two have already met.? Asks Roslie. Before I could answer Emmett jumps in to the mix.

"Yeah, Edward helped her find her way around this morning,so Bella what are you doing here at Elite?"

"We'll my counselor put my name..."I didn't hear much after she started to talk I only stared in to her eyes and gave into the opportunity to better check out her physical appearance. Everything seems to be in the right order and I don't thinks she's crazy.

"So where are you from,Bella?" I ask

"Brooklyn right by Malcom X Blvd."

"Isn't that a pretty...tough area." Asks Emmett

"I guess you could say that,but your so big." We all laugh Emmett abruptly asks;"So Bella what do you look for in guy."

"Um,what?" she says surprised.

"I apologize for Emmett he's not use to being around classy people." Says Roslie.

"I'm just trying to figure out what your looking for,I'm not sure you'll find a match here unless you have an interest in the Caucasian persuasion." I shift uncomfortable in my seat knowing exactly where this conversation his headed. It's only a matter of seconds before he asks the big question in five ,four,three,two,one.

"Do you date white guys?"


	8. AN

Sorry I haven't up dated in a while I lost my inspiration but now it's back and in effect thanks to my new Boyfriend. I will also make my chapters longer now with a little more depth. Thank you to all the wonderful comments and support I was very surprised when I wrote the first chapter and had so many positive responses. I hope you are as pleased with the rest of the story and I PROMISE TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE NEW AND LONGER CHAPTERUP BY MIDNIGHT.

Stay up,

-Yasyall23-


	9. Chapter 9

I was beginning to get fed up with this conversation and Emmett's interest in my love life, which is fine because it's getting late and we've been in the confidences of the game room for the last 3 hours. I can't stand to be in the same place for very long unless I'm enjoying my company and right now this company is getting highly annoying. Emmett's still playing video games on my silver flat screen while I've ventured out to other parts of the mansion. The upstairs hallway is very long and carpeted in peach colored fur. One side of the hall protected by a white wood banister that recedes to the grand stair case while the other side is lined by white doors that all happen to be closed. My room is all the way at the end of the hall, my parents are at the other. I can't remember the last time I was ever in their room because when I was younger I was next door to them until six years ago when my mom did some remodeling and had me put farther down the way. She insisted that it's due to the fact that I'm a growing boy and would need my own privacy. I think it's due to her need for privacy and the man that she's having an affair with. My mother, Esme, knows I'm not blind and very far from stupid but she also knows that between her and my father I consider her the real guardian and in her eyes I can do no wrong. Carlise has measured me up everyday since I was born. Mother will never leave Carlise cause that means leaving me and this life style. We're both very comfortable where we're at and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Ah, Master Edward I see you've come accustom to walking this Hall, yes?"

"What can I do for you Jasper?" I ask while looking over the banister.

"Your mother seems to think it's about time for Master Emmet to be leaving."

"The time?"

"It's coming upon 7 O' clock and your presence at dinner is requested. Would you like me to show him out?" I turn to Jasper "No thank you I'll do it." I excuse Jasper and proceed downstairs to the sound proof game room. He's still there on the couch pressing on the x-box controller.

"Hey Dude Mom says it's time for you to go."

"Aw come on mad I'm almost done besides wouldn't you rather play than have dinner with your family." Replied Emmett still tuned into the game.

"You know how Esme is about family dinner so you gotta go, save it and I'll walk you to the door." Emmett saves the game ,turns off the TV, and walks in my direction by the door way.

"It's okay man I know my way out." He scoots past me. "Fucking call Tanya." He says with a wink and walks to the main door. I head to the dinning room and meet my awaiting family. The dinning room is one of the biggest rooms in the mansion ,about the same sizes as the living room and is covered with hunter green walls, paintings of dead relatives, and oak wood floors to match the table. Esme sits at her end of the table with my father…no where in site ,big surprise.

"Come on sweet Heart sit down lets have dinner." Says Esme. I take my seat on the left in the middle. A plate is already laid out for me in a perfect puzzle of food. I undo my napkin and my mother tucks hers on to her lap. For the first three minutes there is nothing just silence but like all dinners with my mother conversation will take over and mostly on her part.

She starts of with; "Did you and Emmett have fun?" I look up from my plate and answer her

"Yes Mother, we did."

"I'll never understand why that young man spends so much time on those video games I heard a lot of them aren't very healthy for young adults…I was talking to his mother and voiced my concern she said that as long as he likes them she'll continue to buy them."

My and Emmett's families where different in so many ways beginning with our mothers. Mine was always trying to keep me healthy and reading up on medical journals about teenagers while Emmett's constantly spoiled him at an attempt to keep him at bay.

"Well mother, Emmett is still very bright despite the brain melting games." She smiles at me.

"How was school?' She picks up her fork and I put mine down. "Very good." I replie

"I heared there was a new transfer student." my mouth is full so I nod in aggence."

"I do hope your doing your very best to make her feel welcomed ,being at a new school can be-"

"Yes mother I know." I cut off and whipe my mouth with my napkin then raise out of my seat.

"May I be excused." Esme keeps her eyes on me with a slight disappointment. I walk over to her lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you mother, goodnight." She smiles up at me. I always know how to stay within my mothers good grace.

I turn out of the room and up the Grand stairs to my room. Always keep my door closed and not because my rooms a mess, we have two maids, but because I don't trust my mother to not peek in and rumage through my things. Esme is not aware of my reputation at school as a playboy and has only met two of my girlfriends, ever. She has sat down and had discussions with me about girls but left it up to the family phasycian to talk about the birds and the bees. I close my door and head to the bathroom to jump into the shower. All the while I can't help think that maybe calling Tanya wouldn't be such a bad idea in all honesty I am a little horny and some female company when the parents aren't home would be…

The phone rings so I hurry out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey it's Tanya Emmett told me to call and I miss you."

"Um…Hi Tanya what can I do for you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov

I love it when it's dark outside because I get more peace and quiet that way. In the morning I constantly have to make my rounds past children playing in the street, parents sitting on stoops , and cars that are paying absolutely no attention to the speed limit. At night I can walk the street to my house and ,apart from possible drive byes, barking dogs are the only thing to be aware of. In my room I like to keep the blinds open until I go to sleep. Lights from the street lamps stream in through my window while I lounge on my twin bed talking on the potable phone. My friends are so crazy because our conversations match those between Joan and her girls of the TV show Girlfriends.

"What did he say to you?" Asked Alice

"I already told you this, he said hi and that I was the black student." I puzzle replied

"Oh! that's so-."

"Racist!" Yells Keren I spend my time with complete opposites. Alice is the hopeless romantic and Keren is the cautionary tale of government plots and love being just a front. Having a three-way conversation on the phone with them is a three ring circus and don't let them get into an argument.

"I admit it wasn't the best thing to say but consider the circumstance he is a white boy." I say to Keren.

"It doesn't matter, Keren if he is as um beautiful as Bella says then I could over look a tiny fault like that." Said Alice.

"Listen Bella you've been at that school for a total of eight hours don't let that upper class mess get into your head he's probably a fake anyways. Watch'n you across the hall wiat'n for his moment to strike at the week black student."

"First off I am not a _week black student _I am a strong and intelligent Black Woman who is capable of making her own decisions. He's very good looking and that's all there is to it."

"What did the school look like." Asked Alice

"It was huge with two floors. All the lockers are same color and I have to wear a uniform but the classes are cool and The upside is I don't have to take gym."

"So is there an elevator or are all your classes on the same floor." Asks Keren.

"They have an elevator but it's only authorized for the handicapped and staff." I answer. I lay back on bed with my hair wrapped and play with loose string on my pajama bottoms. I feel more comfortable sleeping without the bottoms but because I run the risk of having to jump out of bed to go help my grandmother it's easier to keep them on.

"Hey guys I have to go." Says Keren. We say our goodbyes quickly because I can hear Kerens mom in the background screaming at her.

"So what happened at school today Alice?"

"Same-ol-same thing but Jacobs been asking about you. It's only been one day already he's going crazy without you."

"Interesting." I say

"I don't understand why you wont choose him Bella, he wants you back in his life and it's not like he cheated all you did was get into and argument."

"He said hurtful things ,things that he can't take back and I wont forgive. We had a nice run ,ya know? A whole year of just me and him was… grate. It's not like he's starving, Jacob has the body of a God and the pockets to match so any girl would be more than happy to snatch him up and they can have him." I said bluntly.

"Well new school , new friends, new love."

"No no Alice you and Keran will always be my girls, okay? Don't forget that I got your back like a bra strap." We laugh.

"It's gettn late I'm sure you granny wont like the six-hundred dollar phone bill so get at me tomorrow."

"Alright Alice, bye girl."

I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to hang up the phone but not before hitting my toe on the night stand next to my bed. "Fuck!" I kneel down to asses the damage and it's nothing serious just throbbing pain. Standing back up I walk straight to the kitchen. My house is only one floor, if you don't count the basement, and I can walk from my room to the kitchen in nearly three seconds, trust me I counted. The kitchen is the second smallest room in the house cause the bathroom is first. My room is bigger than my grandmothers, she traded with me when I moved in because I'm "A young lady who needs her space." I didn't change much about the room and left the carpet and walls their same grey and white color. All that was needed were a few of my own posters, a lamp, and dresser.

I go back to my room to close the blinds and slide under my blankets. For some reason there's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach about this year at Elite I can't quite put my finger on. I have to think things through more thoroughly before I do them my senior year and I don't want to mess it up. I console my self to sleep with thoughts of a hectic schedule for the next couple of months and before you know it my eye lids are closed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Gahh." I grone at the sound in my ear and turn over to shut it off. The sun isn't even in the sky yet. Turn down my blankets and sheepishly walk to my dresser to grab my toiletries to head to the bathroom for a moment. Another upside, I don't have to debate about what to wear to school. I Apply some light makeup and look my self over in the full length mirror only to decide that this red and white plaid skirt is not that bad ,but it's hell on the bus. Sitting on cold seats in a skirt isn't a very comfortable position especially when I have to switch from transportation to transportation.

"Bella!" I turn my head and spot Roslie coming towards me.

"It's nice out here and all but wouldn't you much rather be inside." I smile and follow her up the brick pathway to the school doors where we met Emmett and Edward laughing.

"Hey honey." Roslie kisses Emmett on the mouth and turns to address the rest of the group.

"Edward."

"Rose." He Replies with hands ticked into his pockets. Edward looks to me and smiles bowing his head.

"Hello Bella."

"Bella!" Emmett comes up behind and envelopes me in a hug. _weird. _

"Emmett and I will be getting to class now we'll see you guys later." With that the two love birds walked away leaving me and Edward standing in the hallway next to a row of lockers.

"May I walk you to class Bella?"

"Yeah ,that'd be nice."

"So Bella tell me ,are you here by choice or force?" _Please don't ask about my life_.

"Um choice my grades were better than most so my counselor suggested I go here to excel in everything."

"How are you enjoying you acceleration?"

"It's goin pretty good actually."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've gone to these schools my whole life so I know this district like the back of my hand. I think you'll find that Elite isn't as exciting as your old school but it's definitely different."

"I noticed that when I first walked up." We continue to walk and talk. Edward turns his head to look at me every so often and I do the same.

"You take the bus here ,right?" He asks.

"Yeah ,it takes a while so I have to get up early to get here in time. If I had a fast car…I…um…wouldn't be taking the buss or subways." I awkwardly smile.

"Me and the group do these car pools with Emmett's jeep, he's the buss and picks as all up. Since you live pretty far and I happen to have a fast car I can pick you up If you'd like." I stop and look up at him. Beautiful.

"I don't mean to seem inappropriate It's just that sliding into metal seats in a skirt doesn't sound very…hmm, comfortable." He looks down at my skirt and I follow his gaze back up to my eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble I do live-"

"It's no trouble." He cuts in. "Just think of it as a friend helping a friend."

"Ah so we're friends now." I say. I stop walking and turn to him Edward follows my lead but remains facing forward only turning his head.

"If you want my friendship Bellaa…"

"Swan." I quickly say

"Bella Swan, then you have it. There is nothing I couldn't give my friends, my family is very well known. The Cullen Gymnasium is named after my Father. He added it as an extension my freshman year when I played sports." Edward looks deep into my eyes.

"So Bella what about you, any monuments?" The Bell rings and we have walked right past my first class. Edward still his hands tucked away in his tan slack pockets. His pants are perfectly ironed and his bronze hair in a neat disarray.

"I'm sorry Bella it's seems I've managed to do the complete opposite o what I intended and now your late."

"It's fine."

"I'll walk you back." He says. We come upon my class and one minute late. I stand in the doorway when the instructor looks up from his desk.

"Late Ms…," He searches the computer for my name, "Swan." I look down at my feet when Edward Walk up behind me and into the room.

"We apologize Mr. Fields. I took up more time of Bella's then I intended." The instructor looks at Edward on Ah. He flusters with some papers and stands to his feet.

"No problem Mr. Cullen everything is fine. Ms. Swan if you'd like please take your seat." He gestures towards an empty desk in the second row. I turn to Edward who winks at me and I sit at my desk.

"Thank you Mr. Fields." Says Edward

"No problem, Tell your father I said hello, please."

"Very well, goodbye Bella." With that he was gone.


End file.
